


A Necessary Part

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 6: Hate. Set during ‘The Last of the Time Lords’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Necessary Part

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 6: Hate. Set during ‘The Last of the Time Lords’.

Every single person on board the Valiant, and every person down on the Earth below, hated the Master. Enough to want to kill him. And, being humans, they were as likely as not to try.

The Doctor knew he had to watch out for that.

No matter what the Master had done to him over the past year, or even before that, he could never bring himself to hate him. The Master was a part of him as much as his second heart. If he cut it out, he wouldn’t die. But the pain might make him wish he had.


End file.
